


Fine! I'll try that whole kissing bullshit!

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Panty makes the decision to have Brief and make sure he won't complain and worry over everything.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Briefers "Brief" Rock
Kudos: 19





	Fine! I'll try that whole kissing bullshit!

Fed up waiting for Brief to grow a pair Panty decided to take matters into her own hands. She would never admit it but the nerd can be cute at times. Also the fact his underpants turned into a shotgun sounds promising. She figures with enough training he could be a wonderful little fuck toy that gives her dick whenever she asks considering he is always around.

Panty of course knows that Brief is all about that romance bullshit so she plans on kissing him first and then beat down any argument he has with more kisses wandering hands and a few short words.

The poor geeky red head is getting his world rocked today whether he likes it or not!

Panty walked into the living room where she knows he is currently helping Stocking with some sweets map. Something about planning an "Optimal sugar shopping route"

"This should be the fastest and easiest way to take to hit the best stores. Factoring driving time and potential lines by my calculations you should be there and back in about an hour. Or if you call ahead with your order and have someone waiting outside it could be cut down to about forty-five minutes" Brief says with a grin.

Stocking stared at the map and detailed information he put down. Even a list of instructions on where to start. "Wow! Thanks Brief this is great!" Stocking praised.

Panty watched the nerd blush like a school girl and get all bashful. Perfect! He's a sap for praise and hearing his name. Stocking just helped her warm him up and gave her an extra thing to add.

"Heya Stockers, Brief, what you nerds doing?" Panty spoke making her presence known.

Brief seemed over the moon hearing his actual name from both sisters so close together. "He's been helping me figure a way to buy my weekly sugar without having to take forever" Stocking answered.

Panty nods and flopped onto the couch next to her. "Well I'm bored as shit and need something to do" Panty groaned

"Sure you didn't mean to say someone" Stocking jabbed

"What? You finally offering?" Panty teased back.

"I don't wanna catch anything" her sister quipped

Stocking keeps giving her ammo. So Panty says something true and helpful to her cause "You know our angelic magic makes it impossible for us to get or give anything to someone. We can't even get pregnant if we choose it. So I will have all the condom free sex I please thank you very much!"

Brief is bright red all over at the mental image of having raw sex with Panty. The blonde in question took her opportunity  
"I don't need to be judged by some gothic sugar slut! Come on you, were watching a movie in my room!"

Then she started dragging him to her room ignoring the babbling coming from Brief. Stocking blinked looking at the door they left through and has a feeling that she may have been used somehow. She shrugged not really caring. Brief needs to get laid anyway.

Brief found himself pushed onto Panty's soft bed the blonde crawling on top of him. "P-p-p-panty?!" He stuttered

She didn't say a word she simply put her lips to his. She kissed him quiet and had him melting. Their tongues met and intermingled. He's obviously a little clumsy at it but he seems to have a natural talent for it. Makes her wonder what else his mouth can do. She pulled away to whisper into his ear "Brief, I want you right now"

"B-b-b-b-but we, b-but I... A-are you s-sure?" He stuttered

Panty gave a gentle smile and slowly unzipped the front of his jumpsuit. She kissed him again and looked right into his eyes "I'm very sure. Come on geek boy don't make me beg"

Brief seemed to be overtaken by his urges he leaned up and this time he kissed her and his hands roamed all over. Clothes began slipping off Brief down to just his tented briefs, a tower Panty is very aware of and Panty in just a pair of lacey red panties.

The ginger couldn't help but stare at Panty's breasts. Everything about her is just so beautiful. Panty herself is admiring the view. Brief is oddly buff underneath the jumpsuit he always wears. She runs a hand over his chest the other pushing the hair out of his face. She paused and couldn't help but stare because oh hot damn! Brief's hot as fuck!

"Jesus! You've been holding out on me geek boy! It's not fair to hide a face this hot!" She declared.

Brief blushed and tried to look away but Panty kept her grip and kept looking. "I can't wait to see what expressions I can get you to make" she purred and just like that she was naked and pulling off the last of his clothes.

Once again Brief's been holding out on her. The meat that flopped out isn't even fully hard and it's already long and thick. Panty licks her lips and is between Brief's legs her mouth hovering over the tip. Her tongue extends out and she gets her first taste.

The flavor of his flesh paints her tongue with such a rich masculine musky taste and scent she's gets halfway down his rod before she realized that she's already stuffing her face with it. She sucks with a passion because he's so big and tastes so good!

Brief is a mess moaning her name hands buried in her hair. Her blue eyes staring up at him as his cock disappears past her soft lips into the warm wet cave of her mouth. "Panty! You too! W-wanna -oh fuck you're good at this!" Brief barely got out.

Panty gives a lewd look and gladly spins herself around. Her pretty pink pussy hanging over her nerds face. Brief's hands catch her hips and pulls her to sit on his face licking away at her folds the moment they're within reach.

Just like kissing clumsy and lacking skill but definitely a natural talent with oh so much enthusiasm. His tongue licked over every inch of her he sucked on her clit and delved inside with his tongue tasting her for all her worth.

They moaned around eachother's genitals the vibrations only helping them along. Brief latched onto her pearl one more time and a finger covered in Panty's slick went right up her ass. "Ooooh! Yes! Oh fuck!" Panty shouted cumming all over Brief's face. The red head following right after climaxing hard in her hands spraying high and painted her face.

They licked eachother clean Panty is enamored with his taste. So is Brief, they would be happy to just keep using their mouths but they are both getting antsy for the real thing. Panty lays down and spreads her legs wide her arms open reaching out to him. "Come on Brief, put it in" she breathily ordered.

Brief was right where she wanted him. Full mast and ready to stuff her. He put the tip to the opening of her folds and slowly slid himself in. Panty let out a long drawn out moan right until he finally bottomed out. Brief is no slouch, he's long and thick definitely beating out a large number of other men she's had.

Brief is already gritting his teeth and trying to think of anything else right now and not focus on just how warm, wet, soft and tight her insides are. At least he can say he's no longer a virgin now.

"Come on geek boy! Give it to me!" Panty shouted

Brief internally sighed and figures he may as well go for it and deal with embarrassment later. He feels this is going to be lamely fast. He pulled back slowly letting his meat stick drag against her walls then slammed back in.

Brief let out a whispered "Oh fuck" and lost himself. Rolling his hips he fucked her in earnest. Watched Panty's face go flush heard her cries of joy and seen her tits moving with the force of his pounding. It motivated him to really bear down and hold on to enjoy this as long as possible.

Panty is in her own personal heaven right now. The geek is holding out a lot longer than she expected and he keeps hitting such good spots inside her. Hands on her legs practically folding her in half as her pussy gets a good slamming. The ginger has such a blissed out look on his handsome face.

It really helps her along seeing him so desperately hold on to do her good. "Panty! I'm close!" He warned

"Oh fuck me too! Do it inside! Fuck me Brief!"

That was it! Like flipping a switch Brief's hips became a blur and Panty couldn't breathe. She actually came first spraying her juices around his rod clenching down all around him. Brief's movement stuttered and he finished inside her pumping thick sticky jets of spunk right in her snatch.

They rode out their orgasms Brief slowing down until he stops his hips still flush with hers his softening member still inside.

"H-holy sh-shit geek boy... Good, work." Panty huffed out catching her breath.

"Glad I, did alright" he panted similarly

"Alrighty, now. Think you got another in ya? I want you from behind next" Panty asked

"Yeah" Brief answered simply.

He pulled out and got hard all over again seeing his cum flood right out of Panty.  
Without warning he flipped her right over and pulled her ass up. The blonde woman in her surprise gave a small shout that turned into a moan. Brief had shoved right back in.

As he moved forward with his dick his hands pull Panty's hips back to drive her cunt with force. The clap of flesh a back beat to the noises that escape past their lips. Panty is so glad she suggested round two so quickly. Her pussy is so sensitive right now after that last orgasm and the way his pelvis keeps spanking against her ass has her having small but multiple little climaxes. Brief is getting rough and by god she loves it.

One of his hands wandered from her hip finding purchase on the very back of her head. He grabbed tight and yanked making Panty keen and cum hard all over again. Brief isn't stopping the way she clenches feels too good he fucks her through her big O and keeps at it. He only stops when Panty goes once more and he floods her cunt for a second time.

This time Brief flopped back slipping out and Panty forward the pair boneless.  
A spray of their mixed cum painted the sheets. Panty, soaked and dripping is trying to catch a breath and her legs admittedly. Brief can feel his hips vibrating and his dick throbbing in pleasant soreness as he regained his breath.

Brief managed to move himself to lay beside her and pulled her close. Panty was going to complain about him getting all touchy feely but figured fuck it, he did her good and it does feel nice being held like this.

They both drift off and Panty's last thought before being completely asleep "Training him is going to so fucking fun"


End file.
